As MOS devices continue to be scaled down, parasitic resistance may become a larger problem, which may contribute to a higher percent of total on resistance at each new node compared to previous nodes, and may become a factor in the performance of such devices. In addition, the specific materials chosen for channels of, for example, MOS devices may not always be adequate for, or compatible with, low resistivity contacts.
Parasitic resistance is discussed further, for example, in U.S. Patent Publication numbers 2006/0202266 and 2009/0166742, the disclosures of both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.